Kiss Cam
by hapakids
Summary: Repost: Bella Swan had always wonder what it would feel to be on the Kiss Cam. One day she finds out, but it wasn't from her boyfriend at the time.


_**Title: Kiss Cam**_

 _ **Pen name: hapakids**_

 _ **Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Warnings:**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Chicago Bulls belongs to their rightful owners. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight characters. I just tell them what to do. ;) Okay, it's more like I like to play with them.**_

 _ **Beta: flamingpen18**_

 _ **Pre-readers: teamhotmen and**_ _ **klcivinski**_

 _ **Banner by: Mina Rivera**_

 _ **Summary: Bella Swan had always wonder what it would feel to be on the Kiss Cam. One day she finds out, but it wasn't from her boyfriend at the time.**_

 _ **A/N: This bunny was literally thrown at me by Kellie. The wheels started turning after I saw the video that inspired this. I also decided that I would not only donate this, but dedicate it to Domie aka Ocsickgrl. I was just going to post it as a oneshot, but decided to donate it for this wonderful cause.**_

 _ **Now I would like to thank flamingpen18, my beta, even though she is mad at me and would like to kill me for having another bunny. What can I say, other than don't kill me and I love you. As for teamhotmen, I love you as well, even though you like to go MIA a lot. ;)**_

 **B POV**

I have always wondered what it would be like to be on the _Kiss Cam_ at a _Chicago Bulls_ game. My friend, Rose, and her boyfriend, Emmett, have been on it a few times, as well as Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. Then again, Alice's brother works for the _Bulls_ organization. I'm guessing that is how they have been on it so much. I've never to met Edward, even though I had seen pictures of him at Alice's.

Emmett and Jasper are even best friends with Edward. I always had a feeling that they wanted to set me up with him. However, it just isn't doable. Edward was always traveling with the Bulls during their season, and I was busy with school and working.

I won't ever forget the day that I met Edward. We had made plans to go to the game together, even though all of our seats were in different areas of the stadium. I asked Mike if he wanted anything from the concession stand, and he told me no. He also mentioned that he was on an important phone call. I went to go get a drink and some nachos. The Bulls were winning against the Clippers at the half time _._ The _Kiss Cam_ came on. It showed Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Edward's parents. Carlisle just happened to be the team's physician. Alice and Jasper were shown, and then next thing I know, I see Mike and myself. I nudged him, and he just shrugged me off. Next, they show a few more people and went back to Mike and myself. I tried to get his attention again, to let him know that we were on the screen for the _Kiss Cam,_ and once again, he shrugged me off. I was sitting there, getting angrier and angrier at him. The next couple they showed was Rose and Emmett, and then it went back to Mike and me. This time, when I tried to get his attention, he started shouting at me. "What the fuck do you want? I'm on an important phone call. I told you that earlier."

"We've been on the _Kiss Cam_ a few times, you ass," I tell him.

Next thing I know, someone has pushed Mike, and I am being helped up out of my seat. It happened to be the mascot. He grabbed my drink and poured it on top of Mike's head as well as what was left of my nachos. The mascot then picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and to a back area of the stadium. He set me down and took off his head. He told me that I deserve the kiss that I never got from the douchecanoe that I was with. He then pulled me into his arms and kissed me for all that he was worth. I felt it alll the way to my toes. It felt like an electric spark. There was never a spark between Mike and I.

"Hi, I'm Edward, and you're Bella," he says.

"Yes, I am!"

"Oh, my God, you so missed it," I hear coming from Alice. "Mike finally noticed that people were laughing at him and stormed out while cursing up a storm."

"Bella, I have told you a hundred times that he is an ass, and that you can do so much better."

"I know, Rose, and I have finally seen the light or the sparks I guess you can say," I said while peeking up at Edward who still had his arms around me.

"Sparks indeed," he murmured back to me. He then gave me another kiss, one that had my toes curling. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, when I heard a wolf whistle that sounded like it came from Emmett.

"Leave them alone," I hear Rose say as well as a smack that was probably connecting to Emmett's head.

"Hey, that hurt."

"It was meant to, but I'll kiss it and make it better," Rose tells him.

"Some things just never change," Edward said.

"No, they don't," I say while shaking my head.

"Edward, can you leave, or do you need to stay for the rest of the game?"

"I'm good to go. They know what's going on."

"They, who's they?" I ask.

"The other coaches as well as the team. They were all for it."

"You mean that you aren't the mascot?"

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm one of the assistant coaches," he tells me.

"Alice, I am so going to kill you," I tell her.

"No, you're not. You love me. Plus, you're rid of Mike now," she says.

"I guess you're right," I say cheerfully.

"I'm so hungry. Can we go eat now?" Emmett asks.

"As soon as Edward changes we can," Rose says.

"Be back in a few."

We all went out to a late dinner, and we all had a fantastic time. Edward asked if he could drive me home, since I rode in with Alice and Jasper. Alice told him yes, since apparently, we lived really close to each other. I asked him if he wanted to come up to my place, and he said yes. We talked into the wee hours of the morning until we fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, I made breakfast for us before he had to go to work. We exchanged our numbers. He pulled me into his arms, arms that I never wanted to leave, and he gave me a kiss, before telling me that he really needed to leave.

That night was the start of us being together as much as we could, considering his schedule and me still being in school. What Edward didn't know is that I was interviewed for a position in the PR department, and that I got the job. It would also entail me traveling with the team. I would basically be reporting the going ons to my boss.

I didn't tell Edward anything about it. So needless to say, the day of the reveal was kind of shocking to him. He found out in the meeting that was taking place, and he sat there staring at me speechless. Carlisle had to close his mouth for him after a few minutes of it hanging open. Carlisle got up and gave me a hug and told me congratulations. He already knew what was going on since my boss asked him if Edward and I being together would get in the way of our jobs. He told him no as long as I didn't know the plays and what happens in the locker room. The organization even agreed that as long as we kept everything professional at the times of games and events and out of our personal lives that we could even share rooms since by then we were living together.

We were already in agreement before I even got hired and way before I had my interview that we wouldn't be discussing anything in regards to Edward's job other than his travel times.

"Bella, why didn't you say anything to me about this?" It looked like he was over his shock.

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus, if I didn't get it, I didn't want you to be all disappointed and glum about it."

"Oh, I'm surprised alright," he says and pulls me into his arms and gives me a quick kiss.

"Dinner tonight... Do not say no. You're going to go," Carlisle says.

'Yes, Dad," Edward says.

"Yes, sir!" I say and salute him with a big ass grin on my face.

My parents, who loved Edward and hated Mike, were at the dinner with us. It seemed that Carlisle got a hold of them and told them what was going on and flew them out to have dinner with us. Edward got to meet my parents when they came to visit me at Christmas time since I couldn't get away from all of the homework that I got. They fell in love with him immediately. I was surprised that they didn't they have any issues with me moving in with him at all. In fact, I think that my dad was happy that I was and that I would be safer as well.

After that night, I never did see Mike again, that is until six months later. Edward and I had just gotten done eating dinner on one of our date nights. We had just walked out of the restaurant, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Bella, oh my God, I am so glad to see you. I want to apologize for my behavior that night at the game. I have missed you so much. Please take me back," he says with what he thinks is a pout, since his lower lip is sticking out.

"Mike, I don't think so. I have moved on, and so should you. I have a boyfriend who loves me and not his phone. I love him as well." The whole time I was telling him this, he was holding onto my arm. "Please, let go of my arm."

"But, but, please…"

"You heard her. She said let go of her arm."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Her boyfriend," Edward says. "Now I suggest that you do as she says and let go of her arm before I make you."

"Is that so?" Mike asks. "I'd like to see you make me." He let go of my arm and was about to take a swing at Edward, when someone stopped him.

"I don't think so, asshole," came from Emmett. "Wait! Aren't you the fucktard that was on the _Kiss Cam_ with Belly?"

"Emmett!" I yell at him for calling me Belly.

"Belly?" Mike asks.

"If I were you, I would leave and never speak to her again." He whispers something in his ear, and Mike turned really pale and nodded his head and took off like his ass was on fire. I never did see him again, and he never once did try to call me. Whatever Emmett told him seemed to have worked.

 _ **~~~Kiss Cam~~~**_

Two year later, I'm sitting in the stadium as a fan with Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Yet again, I'm sitting on the end. We are right behind the team and for some reason or another, Edward has disappeared. I kept on wondering where he went and what the fuck was going on for him to just disappear like that. Next thing I know, it was the _Kiss Cam_ time. They showed a few couples, and you guessed it, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett were just a few of them. Then all of a sudden, they show me with the mascot next to me down on his knees. I hear Edward's voice muffled by the head of the costume asking me, "Isabella Marie Swan, from the time that I heard about me from Alice and my parent's I knew that you would be someone special to me. It became even more true when I saw a picture of you at Alice's place. I love you. Would you please do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I say with tears streaming down my face. He picks me up bridal style like that day that I met him and carried me to the same place where we first kiss to a round of applause and wolf whistles from Emmett. In that same place that we not only kissed but introduced ourselves, he gave me another kiss, one that I will remember for the rest of our lives. I guess you could say that we came full circle that day.

 _ **A/N: I want to thank all those that have donated or contributed to this cause for Domie. Without all those willing to help her out in her time of need, who knows what would've happened to her and her family.**_

 _ **The link to the video that inspired Kiss Cam remove the spaces in the link to watch it.**_

 ___**watch?v= SSSBXPda 50w &feature = **_


End file.
